


Go to sleep

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Series: SnK hidden Stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: This takes place on chapter 72, the night before the operation to take over Wall Maria.





	Go to sleep

Armin kept talking on and on about the sea. An enormous mass of water so large you wouldn’t see the end of it with your own eyes. Eren and Mikasa were listening to him quietly, even encouraging him to talk more with their questions.

 

Levi was listening as well, though he sat behind a door. Hidden with a glass of water he had left on the floor. He didn’t want to interrupt such a conversation telling them to go to sleep since tomorrow they’d have to return to Shiganshina and probably they would have to fight against enemies. But Levi decided to not tell them when he heard what Armin was talking about.

It sounded good; the idea of hoping that before those walls there was something so great no one could even imagine.

 

Levi kept thinking of that thing Armin was talking about called “sea” as he walked towards Erwin’s office. He didn’t know if Erwin would be there but lately, after losing his right arm, he would push himself working alone in his office. He had even fainted once. That’s why Levi thought it would be better to check, just in case.

 

He arrived at Erwin’s office and opened the door. Inside, he saw Erwin illuminated by a single candle. Of course, he was there. Levi wasn’t surprised.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Didn’t I tell you to go to sleep? Are you too old to listen at what other’s tell you?”, asked Levi closing the door after him.

“I couldn’t sleep”, replied Erwin looking at his only hand that was resting open on his desk.

“You didn’t even try. It’s only been half an hour since dinner”, remarked Levi.

“Right”, said Erwin with half a smile.

Levi waited for Erwin to say something more but he didn’t so he decided to sit down on a chair and wait for Erwin to be done with whatever he was doing. He noticed there wasn’t a single paper on Erwin’s desk.

“So? What were you doing?”, asked Levi intrigued.

“Nothing”, replied Erwin, “there’s nothing to do. We’ve already completed the preparations for tomorrow’s mission”.

“Then why aren’t you sleeping?”, asked Levi,

“I was just thinking on what will happen tomorrow. If we all die or if we don’t get what we are expecting of the basement… then will the sacrifices of our soldiers have any meaning?”.

There was it. Since the loss of Mike Zacharias, Nanaba, Nifa, and the others Erwin had seemed to get grim thoughts like those. It was something Levi and Hanji had talked about; they wanted Erwin to feel better, but they didn’t know how.

“You think too much. Let’s go to sleep”, said Levi. He stood up and walked to the door resting his hand on the handle waiting for Erwin to stand up as well. He did so and Levi opened the door. They both left Erwin’s office and walked to their rooms in complete silence.

 

“Are you accompanying me?”, Erwin asked as he saw Levi didn’t go to his room.

“Of course. I can’t know for sure you’ll go to your room to sleep, so I have to treat you like a child”, replied Levi not looking at him.

They arrived at Erwin’s door and stood there for a second.

“I’m going to sleep now”, said Erwin opening the door. “I promise”, added with a playful smile.

Levi nodded and Erwin entered his room. He was about to close the door but Levi said:

“The deaths of our comrades will have meaning. I don’t know if it’s going yo be tomorrow but if it’s not then we’ll keep searching for that meaning”.

 

“Find a meaning to their deaths… will we ever find it? Will we even find it?”, thought Erwin. “If we don’t then...”.

“Right. You are right, Levi”, said Erwin instead.

“Well, then good night”, said Levi as he walked away.

“Good night, Levi”, said Erwin back as he watched Levi.


End file.
